


Knowhere's Secrets

by 8rocks



Series: Knowhere AU [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Man I can't believe I'm returning to this, Multi, Peter Quill Feels, thanksgiving themed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8rocks/pseuds/8rocks
Summary: Four years after the last events of Knowhere High School, we find our misfits scattered to the winds: Gamora and Drax are at Ria University, Peter is at Knowhere Community College, and Rocket and Groot are... God knows where. They haven't spoken in years, but an unexpected mystery brings them back together.Tags will be updated as chapters are added.
Series: Knowhere AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Knowhere's Secrets

Peter Quill hadn't spoken to Rocket since his high school graduation. And even then, the only word to describe the encounter would be "strained." The group of friends that formed a fateful day in detention five years ago had completely collapsed (save for the unbreakable bond of Groot and Rocket), and any hope of reuniting it was completely gone.

Or... So he thought.

It was November 22nd, 2019. Peter was leaning in the backseat of his beat-up turquoise Subaru, collecting old trash and discarded french fries and maybe a beer can or two to throw out before his cross country road trip. Having no family here in Michigan, he was headed to Los Angeles for Thanksgiving. Not to visit anyone exactly, but he was convinced he just needed some sunshine to kickstart him out of the three-year-long slump he'd been in.

No friends, no family, no girlfriends (maybe something close here and there, but nothing that stuck) left him with little to stick around for. It's not like anyone at the community college would miss him.  _ Maybe _ , he thought,  _ I just won't come back. _

"P-Peter?"

Peter jumped out of his skin at the soft voice. He scrambled backwards out of his car rather ungracefully to look at the intruder, and no amount of pondering could prepare him for who he saw standing in the driveway. 

It was Rocket.

He looked cold. It was 38 degrees, and Rocket was only wearing a thin hoodie for protection against the Michigan weather. His hands were together and he was fidgeting with his nails, fighting as hard as he could not to shake, and his big brown eyes were red.

"Rocket?" Peter would've been angry if he wasn't... Confused. "What the-- I mean, aren't you-- What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked down at his feet before speaking again, taking the smallest step forward. "Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while, a-and I know we had that big falling out, but you just have to hear me out."

"I don't have to do anything, Rocket," Peter snapped back. "You know what happened and I'm on my way out of here, so-"

"Groot's gone missing, Peter. I need your help."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Knowhere, everybody! I was driving today and thinking about this story and... I don't know. I want to get back into fanfiction, and this is as good a place as any to start. Thanks so much for reading, comments and kudos mean the world to me!


End file.
